Episode 3-61
Summary At the ruins of the Temple of Chaos, Leez is disturbed by Yuta's appearance, and demands to know why he returned since he had told her to leave. From Maruna's point of view, Leez is talking to empty space. At first he considers taking this opportunity to escape, but then realizes that he needs to get in the gods' good graces, and so decides to somehow resolve things with the human. The water in the nearby Lake of Reflection suddenly bubbles, and a Taraka sura with a humanoid face bursts out from the water, startling Maruna. Leez swings her sword and destroys it with a transcendental, then wonders why another passage has opened sooner than expected. More Tarakas burst from the water. Maruna sees that all of the suras are going after Leez, and he concludes that she has been judged a more worthy prey as he recalls the earlier situation with Gandharva. He decides that the gods would also consider her to be important, so he quickly flies to her and carries her away from the Tarakas. In the air, he looks back and begins charging a transcendental. Agni and Chandra notice them, and the latter fires up his amplifying transcendental, which greatly increases the power of Maruna's attack. Chandra explains that it would be better to help out than to interfere, then tells Agni that they should block the lake, just in case. In the sura realm, Yuta remains bound and blinded, but appears to be having a difficult time. A female nastika tells him that his problem will only get worse until he comes back. A second nastika wonders if there is no one to stop him if he goes berserk in the human realm. A third nastika, Taksaka, replies that his son is there. The first nastika tells Yuta to focus, because the moment he falls, it would also be the end of Leez. Yuta, watching Leez, Maruna, and gods from a snowbank above, is relieved at the presence of the gods. Suddenly, "Leez" the cat snuggles up next to him, and Yuta tells the animal to return to its master. He then thinks that he must find his mother before it is too late, because she was just watching from somewhere near here. He then fades out of sight as "Leez" looks on. 3-061 why are you back.png|Why are you back? 3-061 taraka face.png|Whose face is that? 3-061 focus.png|Stay focused, dude 3-061 snuggle.png|It can see me Currygom's comment Yuta is still at the same stage of development as in Season 2, so he is now shorter than Leez. Afterword Almost got hit with a knife. I also put this in the author's comment, but Yuta is currently in his 3rd stage of development, just like in Season 2. A lot of you thought that he was in his 4th stage because of his change in attire, but these are just separate clothes. Leez's expression? Are you curious about Leez's expression? She's not smiling, that's for sure. This is what you call an amplifier. At about this point, you start to get curious about Agni+Chandra fusion attacks. How to control a Draggony Taksaka has appeared in the webtoon only a few short times, and that was it. (So long ago that I can't even remember...) He's back after a long absence! Of course, the "son" is Kasak. Notes * Show/Hide Spoiler The white-haired nastika is not named until Episode 3-70, where we learn that she is Airavata, Shess's mother and the 2nd-ranked nastika in the Kinnara clan. Currygom said in a blog post following the Episode 3-24 afterword that Airavata would win if she gets in a fight with Taksaka because of her attributes, not necessarily strength, which explains why he complies when she threatens to punch him. * "Draggony" was one of Agni's cutesy nicknames for Kasak. References